Sample fluids are extracted by means of a multitude of sampling point valves for the purpose of chemical and/or microbiological and also physical or other sensory identifications.
In many cases, the regulative and normative requirements regarding the microbiological and chemical limits are so strict that even small contaminations of the sample, e.g., at the site during the sampling, hinder or even make impossible demonstrable verification.
On the one hand this is due to the lack of freedom of dead space or also due to the poor cleaning possibility in the available designs.
Inadequate hygiene on the part of the sampler due to contact with fluid-carrying, high-purity components or also with the fluid sample itself lead to sample falsifications.
Further disadvantages that should not be overlooked are non-sterile sample containers, their identification, and their reliable transport to the laboratory.